It's Only For One Night
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Sort of AU. Beck is Jade's one night stand. What happens when he can't let go of that fact and they both get too attached? Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I guess it's sort of an Adventure?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

"She said it's only for one night and everything's all right,

she's working magic like it's meant to be.

These pyromantics are so bright, she's saving nothing for next time.

She's gonna run me down.

Girl amaze me and drive me crazy, break my world in two.

And I will wake up, shaking on the bedpost, whiter th- than a ghost!"

- Drain Notes - The Ready Set

* * *

She takes one step out of her big black Cadillac, shutting the door, and then pressing the button on her keychain to lock the doors before shoving said keychain into her shoulder bag.

Walking up the driveway to his RV she resists kicking the door in and presses the doorbell.

After a few minutes of waiting she decides he's not there, even though his car's in the driveway, and she's about to turn away when the door swings open.

"Jade?" he questions, confused by her unexpected appearance at his mobile home.

"Yeah, it's me. You busy?" she asks, taking a sip from her coffee that she'd completely forgotten that it was in her hand.

"Um, no, not really," he replies, turning a bit to look inside his home, sneaking a glance at the TV show he'd been watching.

"Good. Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh yeah, sure," he stutters, moving out of the way as the makes her way up the two steps and walks into "The Silver Streak."

He closes the door behind her and turns to face the girl dressed in black.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm here…" she starts, he moves to sit down on his couch and motions for her to sit next to him.

She takes a seat, turning at angle where she can face him before continuing, "Anyways, I need you to help me with… something."

His eyebrows furrow as he wonders what she could possibly want from him.

She takes this as a sign to continue, "and… it's only for one night."

"Are you okay?" he asks, just checking to make sure he's not going to be doing something drastic.

She nods, "everything's alright. I just, can't explain it, could you come closer? I guess it'd be okay if I whispered it."

Still not seeing where this is going he scoots closer to her as she drops her bag, and sets her coffee on the floor and lifts a knee onto the couch.

She looks up, giving him one more glance before moving closer to him.

Not giving him any time to think, she presses her lips to his, capturing them in a heated kiss.

He almost pulls away but rethinks that when he realizes he's got the hottest girl in school trying to make out with him.

Resting his hands on her hips as she pushes him down, running her fingers through his hair.

She's on top of him now and runs her tongue along the slit between his lips.

He opens them up a bit and she slides her tongue into his mouth, he does the same.

Her tongue explores every crevasse in his mouth.

He pulls away after another minute, to breathe while helping her over to his bed, climbing on top of her when she lies down.

Pressing his lips to her neck, he presses little kisses before moving down to her collarbone, digging his teeth in.

She lets out a light moan as he sucks on the spot for awhile before running his tongue over it in an attempt to soothe the sting.

Her hands move to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head before he re-joins their lips.

He doesn't want to push her to do anything she doesn't want because he's not sure if she's still a virgin.

She proceeds to unzip his jeans and he wonders if he should stop her.

Beck kicks them off and places his hands on the hem of her shirt.

She pulls away eyeing him and asking, "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to push you to do anything, are you sure?" he asks; ready to stop if she wants to.

"Who told you I was a virgin?" she questions, angrily.

"No one, I'm just making sure," he says, causing her to blush slightly.

"Oh, well thanks… and yeah, I want to," she tells him.

He continues to pull her shirt over her head, and when it's off he throws it to the side.

She sits up a bit and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra while he starts to peel her jeans off her legs.

He's straddling her though their both sitting now, and her big breasts don't stay exposed for long because she pulls him back on top of her.

Her nipples harden slightly at the feel of his hot body and sic pack, and how he's rubbing it against her because he's trying to slide his boxers off.

He wonders if he should feel guilty about taking her virginity, but then he remembers that, he's not her boyfriend.

Heck, they're barely friends.

When he's done with his boxers he helps her remove her underwear.

Now, they're both naked and he moves his hand down to himself, but she hits his hand away.

She grabs his hard cock, accidently brushing her finger over the tip.

He moans at the cold feeling of her skin on his.

To get back at her he strokes her nipples, eliciting a sound that's a mixture of a whine and a grunt.

Wanting her to make that sound again, he twists them, not too hard though.

The same sound escapes her lips and he knows that he needs to be inside her.

He lifts himself off of her a little bit and, using one hand to hover he lowers his other hand to her legs.

Gently grabbing onto her right thigh, he begins to spread her legs.

Eyeing her vagina he sees how it glistens in wetness, meanwhile he positions himself at her entrance, making eye contact with her before sliding into her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When they're done he collapses next to her, looking up at the ceiling as he catches his breath.

While he does that she works at quickly getting dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks confused, as he lies sideways propping his head up on his elbow.

"I've gotta go," is her only reply, as she continues pulling on her skinny jeans.

She realizes that her jeans are going to be extremely uncomfortable with the sticky residue on her lower half.

She grabs her shoulder bag and coffee before turning back to the admittedly hot teenage boy on the bed.

"Like I said, it's only for one night and everything's alright, so don't go telling anybody. Understand?"

He nods his head because he can't think of any other way to respond to something like that.

As she opens the door and moves to step out he's ready to let her but he calls out, "wait."

Her head turns in his direction and she raises an eyebrow, tapping her coffee impatiently because she really wants to go and forget about all this.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" he questions, because, not that he didn't enjoy hot sex with her, but he knows she has a reason for this one night stand.

She doesn't answer and the door to his mobile home shuts, leaving him all alone again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The next day at school she makes sure to avoid all contact with him, whether it be physical or just eye contact.

So though he wants to talk to her, he can take a hint.

It's at the end of the day when he finally catches up to her out in the school parking lot.

"Jade, hey, Jade! Wait up!" he calls out, running up to her as she approaches her car.

She quickly turns on her heel, making sure that no one sees him approaching her, and the rumours don't start flying.

He stops in front of her and she shoves him into the passenger side of her black Cadillac, before getting into the drivers side.

"What?" she hisses, half on purpose and half to try to scare him away.

"Hello to you too," he says sarcastically.

"Yeah, hi. Now, what do you want?" she asks, wanting him to get to the point.

"I'm worried about you," he explains, looking into her blue eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yeah… right. Look, if you want to get laid again it isn't gonna-"

He cuts her off, grabbing her hand as if she were about to leave and wrapping his fingers around her fist.

"Listen, I'm not looking to get laid again. You just seem tense and anxious and I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong."

She looks down at her lap and swears internally at herself, "You're an actress for god sakes! Just lie to the boy and act normal!

Unfortunately her mouth doesn't co-operate and she tells him, "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, but I do have to get home."

She pulls out her pear phone XT to check the time as if it will help her case.

"Okay," he replies reluctantly and lets goes of her hand as he gets out of the car and goes to shut the door behind him.

He doesn't close it all the way though, bending over and poking his head in he offers, "but if anything is ever wrong, I'm around. Kay?"

She nods wordlessly, eyes still fixated on her lap as he shuts the door and walks to his own car.

He knows that she's blatantly lying to him, but if she doesn't want to talk about it then it's none of his business.

.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next few days are uneventful until Friday, when his friends invite him over for pizza and video games, to which he agrees to because they haven't had a "guy's night" in a while.

Unfortunately for him only one of his friends is good at handling scary stuff so they end up playing Mario Kart for a good three hours, while munching happily on all-dressed pizza.

It isn't actually that bad because Beck wins almost every round and shoves it in their faces how "boss" he is.

When he gets home that night it's around eleven so it's not exactly bright, actually it's pitch black.

So, when he walks up the steps to his RV he isn't expecting to hear a rustle that sounds like a leaf or a piece of paper ripping.

He picks up whatever it is and continues into his house, dropping whatever that was onto his side desk before collapsing on his bed.

Monday there are auditions for the new play at school and he wants to try out for the lead, therefore he needs to be well rested.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:...:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Auditions go fairly well, he tries to use as much emotion as he can for such a dramatic role.

They tell him the cast list will be up sometime next week.

He walks out of the Black Box Theater and approaches his locker, opening it up he grabs his binder that contains his science homework.

When he turns around to leave he's startled to find Jade West standing right behind him.

Her streaks are purple this week and they match her leggings today.

Just something he happens to notice.

"Hey," she greets semi-whisper.

"Hey," he replies, copying her tone.

"So um, are you doing anything… right now?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this supposed to be the other way around; me asking you on a date? And, I thought one night stands were called that for a reason," he teases.

"Ugh, not like a date! I knew you were gonna be an asshole about this," she says angrily, and turns to leave, her shoulder bag swinging as she turns.

He reaches out and grabs her shoulder, turning her around to face him; it's kind of a déjà vu.

"I was just kidding. No, I'm not busy," he smiles, in an attempt to repair her mood.

"Oh. Well… there's this cool new coffee shop a couple of blocks from your house so I thought that maybe…"

"Sure, let's go," he motions for her to follow him out the main entrance.

When they get to his car he asks, "You riding with me?"

"Yeah, I didn't take my car today, I got dropped off," she explains.

"Okay," he says once they're both in, "do you have the directions?"

She nods, putting her pear phone XT on the dashboard and hooking it up so the GPS works.

He pulls out of the parking lot and attempts to make conversation, because awkward silence isn't fun for anyone.

"So… how do you know where I live?"

"I'm friends with some of your friends too. That's why they haven't asked you out in forever. I've been whipping their asses at Halo 2."

"Ah, that explains what they meant by "never let hot girls play you in Halo," he nods his head and she laughs breathily, in an attempt not to let it show.

Every once in a while the GPS speaks but other than that they enjoy small talk, the topic changing pretty often.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She sits at a table while he gets them their coffees but not before threatening his life on that they better put the two sugars in hers.

After waiting in line for two minutes he finally gets their cups and brings them over to her.

"They're fresh," he tells her, repeating what the dude at the counter had told him.

They engage once again in conversation and he learns that she's best friends with his best man's girlfriend.

"The girl with the red hair, right?" he asks, because this girl seems nothing like the type of friend she'd have.

"Yeah, she's in like all of my classes… and we actually get along really well," she tells him, smiling a bit at the thought of her friend.

"That's pretty cool, I didn't know that," he voices his opinion.

"Not a lot of people do. We don't hang out much at school," she explains.

"Ah," he comments before taking a sip of his coffee.

When he asks her about her favourite thing about Hollywood Arts and the main reason she's there, she starts a long explanation about a play that she's writing.

"What about you?" she asks.

"What about me?"

"You've barely said anything. You know a lot about me, now tell me some things about you," she demands, finishing her cup in three gulps.

"I like plaid," is the first thing that comes out of his mouth, causing her to signal for him to continue.

"Um… I'm Canadian," at this she shudders, "oh, and I live in an RV."

The edges of her lips pique in interest, "why?"

"Well… my parents were really strict when I was living at home, and I figured, my "house," my rules.'"

She nods her head, a motion of understanding before checking the time on her watch.

"Oh, wow," she comments.

"What's wrong?"

"Well um, it's getting kinda late and, I was just wondering if you could drive me home?" she asks feeling almost nervous.

It's something about him that brings out of her, and she hasn't decided if that's good or bad yet.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Once they've taken off and headed towards her house he asks the question that's been killing him.

"Why did you choose to come to my place?"

She knows exactly what he's talking about but she tries to avoid the question by pretending she didn't hear.

"Jade?" he asks again, waiting for an answer.

"Ugh, I don't know okay! I… just, our friends said you were nice and I really wanted to get my mind off of… things," she answers, a bit on edge.

"Okay, I just wanted to know…" he says, sounding a bit hurt.

"Ugh, I'm sorry! And I don't say that a lot. I didn't mean to use you, but if it makes you feel any better you actually seem like a nice guy. Plus, I feel really bad about it," she speaks hurriedly, resting a hand on her forehead.

He briefly glances over and notices the distressed look on her face, so turning back to the road he grabs her hand and runs his thumb over the back of it.

She calms down quite noticeably when he does and he smiles, "thank you for your apology, I really appreciate it."

They're silent for the remaining two minutes of the drive, and she gives a small smile and wave as she out, walking up the driveway to her house.

Unlocking her door she throws down her bag and pulls out her pear phone, dialling the before mentioned redhead.

She runs into the kitchen just as the other line picks up.

"Hey, Jade what's up?"

"You'd never gonna believe me if I told you," she replies as she leans back against the kitchen counter.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

About two days later he approaches her at lunch, well if approaching counts as grabbing her arm and asking if she'll sit with him.

Her friends, whom he dimly recognizes, edge her on.

Finally, with a roll of her eyes she grabs her bag, coffee, and salad and follows him.

With his arm sliding down to pull her by her wrist, he pulls her over to a table that a group of people just left.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks as he takes a seat beside her.

"I really like spending time with my friend and I wanted to do it again," he shrugs, taking a bite of his pizza that he'd been holding when he went to get her.

"Who said we're friends?" she replies, with a slight smirk to show she's joking.

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe you when you asked me out on a not date on Monday?"

"Don't talk about that, really… don't."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"You're right, the coffee was excellent. You helped actually get my order right," she teases.

"So what do you say?" he asks, just as she forks a big piece of lettuce into her mouth.

He laughs awkwardly as he waits for her to finish chewing.

Grabbing her coffee and taking a swing to help her swallow, she nods at the same time.

He takes that as a yes, but waits for her to verbally affirm it; "yes, I will go out with you."

She rolls her eyes once she's swallowed and noticed that he wants her to confirm, "Fine, but it'll have to be sometime this weekend because I have to attend some dinners with my father for the next two days."

The message is the same, no matter how she said it, he figures, and his smile is so big, she has a hard time hiding hers.

The bell interrupts and he asks for her number, she puts it in his phone and hands it back before running to her locker.

Most of her teachers are strict about getting to class on time.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

By the time the weekend comes she's utterly exhausted.

Who knew those snobby people were so out to impress her dad?

The first night with the first group of people wasn't that bad, but they had brought their kids, much to her and her father's dismay.

So, the first night she had played babysitter to three young children who were horrible at keeping their mouths shut.

That said she had brought them up to her room, one look at her scissor collection and they were quiet as mice.

The next night those snobby rich men in suits were trying so hard to impress that they even started to try and talk to her.

"Where do you go to school?"

"How old are you?"

"How come you wear so much black?"

When she fought against them, just wanting to eat without any communication they'd said.

"Where are your manners?"

"So rude!"

"How dare she?"

Then there was her father who opened his stupid big mouth, "do you treat your boyfriend like this Jadelyn?"

She'd looked up from her plate and looked right at him, "excuse me?"

"You know, your boyfriend. That curly haired boy, with the glasses that showed up at our door a few weeks back."

Thinking back to two weeks ago she'd remembered her stalker knocking on the door and her father passing briefly in the background.

"That wasn't my boyfriend! That was my stalker! I don't even have a boyfriend, but you'd knew that if you were around more!" she'd shouted angrily and left the table, running up to her room.

So, today she just wanted to relax and lie in bed all day, playing Grumpy Gerbils on her phone.

She's in the middle of level 39, where the grumpy gerbil has only three moves to kill the big green gerbil, and she's got one left.

Suddenly, her phone goes off.

Startled, she drops it onto her chest, picking it up she sees unknown number flash on her screen, and promptly rejects the call.

Two minutes later when she's failed the level and trying again, her phone goes off again.

Praying that it's not Sinjin she answers the call, "who are you and why are you calling me?"

"Beck Oliver, calling to invite Jade West outside… somewhere," Beck responds, attempting to be funny.

She chuckles, "you kind of blew it at the end there."

"Yeah, it sounded much better in my head…" he agrees.

"So, you're inviting me outside somewhere."

"Well, yeah, I mean, if you want and… you're not busy or something."

"I'm not really in the mood to go outside," she tells him honestly.

"But you are available for doing something," he confirms.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Maybe you could come over, y'know. To my RV, again," he suggests.

"and just like, hang out?"

"Yeah, we could watch a movie or something. Oh, you could try to beat me at Halo 2. Or another game you think you're good at."

"I'll be there in ten."

He laughs, and she thinks it's pretty cute, if she was forced to judge.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She beats him, badly… over the head with her controller when he beats her.

"You are such a cheater! Stop throwing popcorn at me and let's have a rematch!"

"No way! I won and you're just jealous," he argues.

They've long finished Halo and have moved on to Wii racing.

"Then I guess you won't mind trying to beat me again in a rematch," she finishes

So, they play again, fair except for the occasional popcorn tossing.

When they're near the finish line, and he moves to throw another piece at her she flips the bowl in his hands and it spills all over him.

"Victory!" she shouts, throwing her arms up, controller still attached to her wrist.

She turns to rub it in his face that she won but he's pouting.

"Oh my god, you're not serious. You threw popcorn at me the whole race last match, and I throw a few back and you're about to cry?"

"A few? I'm covered in popcorn!" he shouts, shoving her playfully.

She leans over and reaches for some popcorn that fell on his pants, popping it into her mouth.

"Better?" she teases.

"So much, thank you," he retorts sarcastically as he attempts to put some popcorn back into the bowl.

Suddenly, he gets an idea, pouncing on the poor girl with blue streaks; he rubs his knuckles across her along her scalp and hair, giving her noogies in a weak head lock.

Through her laughter she manages to call him off by agreeing to help him clean up the mess.

When he moves away though, she jumps on him and begins tickling his tummy.

Instead of the laughter she's expecting, instead comes out a type of grunt mixed with an "mmm" of satisfaction.

"What the hell? Is this turning you on?" she asks, a smirk making it's way onto her face as she continues.

"A little," he responds, pushing her off of him and pressing his lips against hers.

She's in a bit of shock when he pulls away and he apologizes, "Whoa, I'm so sorry I totally didn't mean to-" he's cut off by the sound of his door being shut.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When she gets home she saves his number in her phone and lies down.

Is this what's best for them; A relationship? Risking their newly found friendship?

She inwardly debates the options, going through the pros and cons before deciding what she was going to do on Monday, when the time came.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It takes him the rest of the weekend to figure out what to use in his apology.

He asks himself if he has feelings for her or whether it was the heat of the moment.

Should he really risk their friendship by asking her to be his girlfriend and going on the real date that Saturday was supposed to have been?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It's kind of early in the morning, classes start in fifteen minutes, and he approaches her at her locker.

Her friends walk away as he gets closer and she turns to him.

"Look, Jade. I'm sorry about what happened I," she cuts him off, holding her hand up.

"It's not your fault, I… that was supposed to have been a real date, wasn't it. But I ruined it because I was still upset about my father and his stupid dinners. I ruined your Saturday, so why are you apologizing?"

He wasn't prepared for this, so he stands there, trying to figure out what he should do next.

He barely registers what's happening when she shuts her locker door and whispers, "don't over think this."

She adjusts her shoulder strap, and, on the tips of her toes, pushes him against the locker with a kiss.

It's not a long one, but he gets the message.

When she pulls away after that brief moment, she bites her lip, and he knows this is another of the few times he seeing her vulnerable side.

So, he takes advantage, flipping them and pressing her up against the lockers, leaning down so she won't have to stretch to return the kiss.

The warning bell goes off just as they pull away and he tells her, "Call me, so we can have our real date."

She smiles slightly and nods as he moves to go catch up with his friends a few feet away.

Her friends return to her side and start asking her a bunch of questions and sharing their opinions on "her boyfriend" and his hot body.

They become official within the next day, because she'd called him that night and they'd gone out for dinner.

She gets her perfect ending, and he gets his too, because the night of their official date she finally tells him what was wrong when she went over the first time and everything that's been bugging her.

He does his best to talk her through her problems and solve almost all of them.

Oh, and if you were wondering, he did get the part, of Peter Pan, in the school's production.

Sure it's a bit of a kid's play, but it'll go on his resume as lead in a play so… it doesn't really matter.

* * *

_**The end. **_

_Wow! That took me FOREVER to write. I had the idea for this last week, like Sunday or something. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Not sure if this is one of my best works but whatever. At least it's done. If you have the time could you please press the button down there and review, or comment. Whatever it's called now. Anyway, yeah so... go ahead. Have a good day! Oh, and props if you caught TBBT 9The Big Bang Theory) Lenny reference. ;)_


End file.
